This invention relates to a circuit arrangement which comprises least one stage which is to be fed by a source voltage from a common voltage source.
Circuit arrangements of this kind are used, for example, in telecommunication systems, to supply a system of usually several telecommunication devices with electric energy from a common voltage source, for example, a central battery of a telecommunication centre or an emergency power supply. Central batteries of this kind supply source voltages having essentially two different nominal values, i.e. 48 volts and 60 volts. When a circuit arrangement of the kind set forth is used in conjunction with a given central battery or the like, all stages to be fed with electric energy therefrom must be adapted to the nominal value of the source voltage. This may necessitate undesirably intricate adjusting operations during installation as well during operation.